The Cliché
by GrygrFlzr
Summary: A cliché on two of the most overused plots in Minecraft.


The Cliché

**I'm not sure what genre this would be, but it probably isn't romance. It might be humor, but I've always been lacking in the humor department, so I'm not sure if this would be funny at all. It's definitely a parody. I hope you at least enjoy it. One shot. Maybe.**

* * *

><p>John was an average 14 year old teenager, he liked soccer, he doesn't like math, everything you'd expect from a 14 year old boy. Like an average boy, he liked games, and owns an XBOX 360, a Wii, a PlayStation 3 and most importantly, a PC. He'd rather be playing on those rather than doing homework, but his mother threatened to give away his consoles if she got another call from his teacher about homework.<p>

So John was forced to work on his homework instead of playing Halo Reach on his XBOX or playing Call of Duty on his PS3. Thankfully he was on the last question of the paper.

"Let's see... _x+5=y-2, y = 2x, find x_... This is stupid..."

Like always when he was stuck, John went to his little sister's room to get the answer. She was unusually smarter than him and math was one of her favorite subjects.

Of course, he didn't bother to knock.

John's sister Lucy was giggling at something on her computer screen, oblivious to the intruder that was her brother. John stood behind her to peek at her screen, she was reading something from , it seems. Not a surprise considering she read a lot of fiction books.

To get her attention, John poked her shoulder. Lucy turned to see her brother.

"Oh, hi John, I was just reading a fanfic about-"

"Save it for later, I need you to do this for me." John said, shoving the paper on her face. Lucy peeled it off, annoyed.

"Oh alright, you big baby." Lucy said. She took a look at the question and laughed. "That's easy! All you do is replace _y _with _2x_ because _y=2x_, you'll get _x+5=2x-2_, switch both because the _2x_ is on the right, move the _-2_ to get _2x=x+5+2_, which is the same as _2x=x+7_. Move _x_ over to get _2x-x=7_ which means _x=7_."

John stared at his sister. "I don't get why you like these things, it's stupid! Who cares if x=7 or infinity, I don't get what math is used for!"

"Well for starters," Lucy replied, "you could use it for statistics like what age group will like a certain game… And it's used to calculate the cost of the stuff we buy… And-"

John cut her off. "What were you reading, anyway?" The only way to shut her up about math was to talk about fanfiction.

"Oh, well I was reading a fanfiction about Minecraft, since you like the game so much. Personally I don't get it, it's just blocks for miles and _everytime_ you see a sheep you murder it in cold blood!"  
>John glared at his sister, who squeaked in fear.<p>

"Well since you finished my homework I suppose I can play Minecraft." John decided. "I've been meaning to get some diamonds and build a mansion, anyway." He proceeded to stomp back to his own room.

John was always prepared to play a game, so all his consoles and the PC was already on. Sitting on his chair, John double clicked the grass block icon which would start Minecraft.

"_The clich__é__ starts here..."_ A voice hissed.

John jumped and looked around. Who said that? He waited several minutes and decided it was his mind playing tricks on him.

The Minecraft loader told him a new version was out, 1.3. Funnily enough, Mojang forgot to place 'Removed Herobrine' again at the end of the changelog. It was a tradition to signify that Herobrine was a joke, nothing more. John looked at his computer time to see it was 13:13, looks like the homework only took several minutes of his time.

Logging in to his account, Minecraft showed the usual option to update or not. John never used mods and there was no need to wait for a mod update, so he always updated Minecraft whenever he could. The stupid internet connection was slow again, so it took a while before the update finished. John looked back at his clock to see it was 13:26.

He was greeted by the usual Mojang logo and the menu of Minecraft. The yellow text was oddly missing. John sighed. He liked the random messages a lot, they were funny.

He chose to play Singleplayer. All his worlds said it needed to be converted, but he wasn't going to waste more time waiting for it to convert, so he made a new Hardcore world instead.

The process took longer than usual, but conversion would take longer anyway, so John waited.

And waited.

And waited even longer.

Wait, was the room getting darker? No, his mind was probably playing tricks again- hang on, the computer is getting brighter, weird, it's already on the maximum brightness.

A purple aura shot out of the screen. John screamed and ran out of his room. Something strange was going on!

"_There's no escape._" The Voice hissed. "_You have doomed your entire family…_"

What? What? The voice thing was real?

The entire house flashed purple and swirled around him as he fell unconscious…

* * *

><p>John woke up with a strange feeling. He felt awkward somehow. Ah, look at the pretty cloud in the sky…<br>Wait.  
>Why was it blocky?<br>John got up. Everything was blocky. The trees, the mountains, his mom and dad, even his sister was blocky. The house was nowhere to be found.  
>Although he was panicking, John realized something. The wood looked like it was from Minecraft. The grass, the stone, everything was blocky.<p>

John heard a groan behind him to see his sister waking up in a daze. Then she rubbed her eyes quickly and looked around.

"Wow!" she said. "It's just like the fanfic I read! We're in Minecraft!"

Wait.

What?

No way.

No way in hell.

"_You shall pay for your sins, human…_" The Voice hissed. However, the sound came from behind John instead of coming from everywhere. John turned to see a horrific sight.

A person.

With white eyes.

The person opened his mouth. He spoke.

"_I am Herobrine, brother of Notch, and you will pay for destroying the world of Minecraftia and killing peaceful animals._"

John laughed. "Idiot, I'll just respawn!"

Herobrine just stared at him. "_Foolish human, you set it to Hardcore!_" And then He leaped at John.

* * *

><p><strong>There you, are, The Clich<strong>**é****! It's about how most Minecraft Fanfiction has a person constantly being sucked into their computer. They're not all bad, but it's an overused plot! And about how Herobrine is nearly always evil. Sorry to the fanfic writers who write about those, I don't mean to insult you.**

**I'm not sure the ending really fits for a One Shot, but meh.**


End file.
